StarCraft: Issue 4
StarCraft #4 is the fourth issue of the StarCraft comic. It was released September 2009. The issue introduced a character significant in the entire StarCraft storyline through a cameo, who would become a main character into the second arc.Simon Furman, Medievaldragon. 2009-06-10. StarCraft # 1 - Simon Furman Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-06-10. They were later revealed to be Leonid Celsus.2009-10-19. StarCraft #8. Wildstorm. Accessed 2009-10-19. It was published in StarCraft: Book 1.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i) et al. "StarCraft" Book 1 (April 7, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm), ISBN 978-1401-22627-5. Summary The War Pigs are getting closer and closer to hunting down renegade marshal Jim Raynor, but obstacles and internal conflict continue to muddy the mission waters. Far-from-gentle giant Turfa Dei confronts the ghosts of his past while the team faces off against present day ghosts – the Dominion's elite and deadly.2009-05-18. StarCraft #4. WildStorm. Accessed on 2009-05-18 Synopsis The War Pigs poked around Hudderstown Colony, Agria, former home of Turfa Dei, in their CMC Armor, after having received a distress call from there. They counted thirty-six bodies. Cole Hickson was notably unenthusiastic about the task, as he wanted to find Jim Raynor before Tamsen Cauley's deadline ran out, earning a rebuke from Nuura Joss. Dei, mysteriously perceiving how they were killed and that the assailant was gone, insisted on doffing his armor and traveling to the colony's secret spider holes in order to find the survivors. While the other War Pigs went into the General Lee, Dei was ambushed by a female ghost, who beat him and read his mind. Dei could tell what she was interested in—Castor Mezzo, Dei's former mentor in terrorist activities. After scaring off the ghost with a grenade, Dei mused about what a bad rebel leader Mezzo was. Aboard the General Lee, Hickson was trying to track Raynor's location by cross-referencing Denny Houston's movements with zerg-infested worlds. The other War Pigs convinced/outvoted Hickson, preferring to rescue Dei over finding Raynor. Turfa Dei caught up to Castor Mezzo and the survivors. He revealed to them his psychic powers, and told them to move before the ghost got there. However, the ghost had followed him and promptly began beating him again. During the battle, the ghost threatened to "boil his brain" but, due to the distraction of beating Dei, the General Lee was able to get the drop on her, killing her with its energy weapons. The injured Dei asked Mezzo if he would continue to seek shelter with other groups, which would draw more Dominion reprisals. When Mezzo said he would, Dei shot him in the face, killing him. |thumb|left]] Meanwhile, a Dominion military officer, stated that he was impressed by the War Pigs for killing a ghost. He foresaw them being useful in the future.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft 1''' (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Turfa Dei's Past In 2490 Turfa Dei was a terrorist-for-hire on Tarsonis. In the past few days his hands began shaking (very dangerous for a bomb-maker) and he suffered from a lack of focus during his activities, causing him to fail a bomb delivery. As Dei ran from reprisals, he encountered a telepath, who told him he'd been messing with his mind, breaking him down so he'd reveal a few names and locations. However, Dei had enough psionic talent to resist, so he hadn't yet broken. Instead, Dei strangled the telepath. Variant Cover For every 10 copies with a standard cover by Federico Dallochio, retailers may order one with a variant cover by Shawn Moll and Sandra Hope.CBR news team, editor. 2009-05-18. DC Comics Solicitations, August 2009. CBR News. Accessed 2009-05-18. Excerpt Issue 4 (PDF). DC Comics. Accessed 2009-09-05. References Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft '''1 (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Category: StarCraft comic issues